It has been determined that carrying a coffee cup in the manner of carrying a pail is a much safer and more convenient way of carrying a coffee cup or any frusto-conical container.
An extremely cost effective way to manufacture the straps, or handles, is to cut an existing “cup sleeve” in such a way as to provide strap handles that can extend above the top of the cup.
Note to Figures: the dimensions are not included in figures as this carrier design can be adapted to almost any size container.